Their Own Little Family
by Carleystan
Summary: Sequel to my last fic '84 Days.' Linstead Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I decided to do a sequel. If you didn't read the epilogue of '84 Days' make sure you go and do that before reading this first chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy this story as much as my last. :)**

* * *

Jay felt Erin get out of bed quickly. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he knew it was early, too early. He entertained the idea of lying there and acting as though he was still asleep, but ultimately decided against it knowing he shouldn't. Barely awake with his eyes squinted, only open enough to see where he was going, he rolled out of bed and followed her to the bathroom.

He found her knelt down in front of the toilet emptying the contents of her stomach. Morning sickness. The early morning wake up calls from hell had only started up about three days ago. They had found out they were expecting about a week and a half before. The doctor confirmed that the pregnancy was nearly six weeks along now.

Yawning and attempting to wake himself up Jay pulled Erin's hair away from her face. He reached for the hair tie she had sitting near the sink, and did his best to put her hair in a ponytail. The attempt was a failure. It would at least keep most of the hair away from her face, but it looked terrible. He noted that if the baby was going to be a girl, like he thought it would be, he should really learn how to do a decent ponytail.

"You alright?" He asked when she was done.

"I am in hell!" She barked back at him.

Jay did his best to hold back a laugh knowing it would only piss her off. He felt bad for her, but couldn't help but also find her dramatic response comical.

"Okay. I'm going to go get you some water."

He returned with a bottle of water and gave it to her. She was no longer vomiting, but still knelt down on the bathroom floor because she had yet to find the strength to stand.

After rinsing her mouth and brushing her teeth she joined him back in bed. She was too exhausted to reopen her eyes.

"How much time do we have?" She asked.

He looked to the nightstand. "Alarm goes off in twenty five minutes."

"Ugh" She groaned loudly. "Look up online again how long this could last."

"I don't need to look it up again. It's the same as yesterday, and the day before. Morning sickness lasts to about the 12 week mark. Until the end of the first trimester."

She pouted. "I can't do this for six more weeks Jay. I'm tired, and it's gross."

"Come here." He put his arm out and she scooted resting her head on his bicep. He wrapped his other arm around her waist. "It'll be worth it Erin. Besides I'm here for anything you need."

"I know. You've been great…. Except you really need to figure out how to pull my hair back. You kinda suck."

He laughed. "I was thinking that the whole time. Especially since I'll need to know when we have a daughter."

"Why are you so sure it's a girl?"

"I just know."

"What are you going to do if it's a boy?"

"Well it wont be, but if it is I'll be just as happy. Although my ponytail training would have been for nothing."

"Good. You better be happy because I am not doing this again."

"Doing what? Having another baby?" He asked quizzically.

"Exactly. After this baby is born we are taking precautions, or you're never coming near me again."

He laughed at her. "You'll change your mind once this whole morning sickness thing is done and over with. Anyways I thought we agreed on two or three?"

"That was before I was waking up at five a.m. sick every morning. I don't know why they call it morning sickness either. It doesn't go away. It gets better as the day goes on, but I still feel nauseous all the time."

He smiled and shook his head. "We'll see once you meet her."

"Do you have a girl name picked out of something? Is that why you are so set on having a girl?"

"No. I haven't really thought about names actually." He thought for a moment. "We should choose something that starts with an H. I like alliteration."

She laughed slightly. "You're a freak. You want to choose the name our baby will have for the rest of it's life based solely off of the fact that you like alliteration?"

"Uh yeah. Pretty much."

"Ok well on that note I'm going back to sleep."

After that they laid in silence, neither actually falling asleep, until the alarm clock rang for work.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at the precinct more tired then usual but Erin was feeling better for the most part. No one at work knew yet. The doctor suggested they wait until the first trimester was over before telling anyone. They both knew they wouldn't last that long though. Jay was not letting Erin go out into the field if he thought she'd be in danger.

Thankfully around the holidays there's a lot of crime, but more along the lines of petty theft and family disagreements turned ugly. The station really needed all hands on deck at that time of year. They were doing mostly beat work as opposed to detective work. Jay couldn't have been more thankful. He knew she would push the limits as far as he would allow her to, because she didn't want to stop working yet.

"Long night? You two look like hell." Ruzek told them with a wink.

Jay smiled knowing Ruzek was only joking and meant nothing by it. Erin on the other hand glared at him not in the mood for his stupid jokes. She was way to fatigued to deal with him.

"Okay" Ruzek said weakly knowing he'd made a mistake and turned around to go get some coffee.

Just then Voight marched in summoning the unit to the board. "I hope you all enjoyed this little vacation because today we're back to work. We have a case and it's a big one."

Jay snapped his head sideways to look at Erin, but she purposely refused to look back. She wanted to work, not sit around the office all day. Jay could barely pay attention to the case briefing. He was too worried about how he was going to keep Erin in the bullpen.

"Olinksy, Ruzek you stay hear interview the witness. Everyone else suit up we leave in ten." With that Voight headed to his office to get ready.

Jay quickly went to Erin's desk where she was still seated. "I'm going to see if you and I can interview the witness instead."

"No you're not. I'm going. I'll be fine."

He shook his head. "Are you being serious right now Erin? After everything that we've been through, do you really think I'm going to let you go out after know cop killers?"

She rolled her eyes "I'm going to be careful, and besides I'll have you there for back up."

They were both whisper yelling now.

"No fucking way. That's my baby too Erin. We both know it doesn't matter how careful you are accidents happen."

Just then Voight came out of his office before Erin had time to give her counter argument.

"Voight." Jay called to him.

Erin eyes went big and she tightened her jaw.

"Can Lindsay and I interview the witness instead?"

"I gave my orders Halstead. Now go vest up."

"Okay how about Lindsay and Ruzek stay here. Olinsky and I will go with you. Ruzek is fresh meat, and Olinsky and I are better with the long guns anyways."

Voight stared in disbelief that Jay would have the audacity to argue with him. "You're about to go home if you can't follow simple orders Halstead." He looked over to Erin who had been silent the whole time. "Lindsay get ready."

Erin began to stand up. "She's not going!" Now the entire unit was back from suiting up and were gawking at the conflict happening in the middle of the room.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to? I don't give a damn if she's your wife. I'm her boss and she's going."

Jay looked over to Erin with a look that read 'I'm sorry.' She knew instantly he was going to tell him.

"She's…" Jay began before Erin cut him off.

"I'm not feeling that great Voight. It's just a stomach thing I think." She wasn't technically lying it was a stomach thing, sort of. She was nauseous and vomiting after all. "Maybe it'd be better if I stayed behind here since I'm not 100% and all. I know this is an important case."

Jay stared at his wife then back to Voight hoping he would listen.

Voight looked past Jay over to Adam. "Fine, change of plans. Ruzek, Lindsay you'll stay to interview the witness. Everyone else downstairs in five."

Jay escaped to the locker room to vest up and Erin followed him. She made sure the door was shut all the way behind them.

"You were really about to tell him here in front of everyone Jay?"

"I'm sorry, but you didn't leave me much of a choice."

She sighed knowing she couldn't stay mad at him. "I love you, but you have to trust that I wouldn't do anything I thought I wasn't capable of doing. The doctor told us I could work through the first trimester as long as I felt well enough."

"I know. It's just I'm afraid Erin. It doesn't matter how careful we are accidents still happen. Last time a floor collapsed Erin. Of all things, a floor collapsed and you miscarried, and there was nothing we could do about it. I don't want to feel that hopeless ever again."

She grabbed his face in her hands. "That's not going to happen again Jay. This baby is going to be fine. We're going to be fine. Our little family is going to be fine. I can feel it okay?"

He nodded "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her good bye, and as he walked away she yelled after him. "Just be careful, and everything will be fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Four hours had passed since the rest of the unit had left the station. Erin and Adam had long since finished interviewing the witness and she was getting anxious. She sent Jay a quick text knowing chances are he wouldn't be able to read it, but the gesture made her feel a little better. She looked up from her desk to Ruzek.

"I'm starving."

"Yeah me to. Wanna go pick something up? There's no telling when they'll be back, and I've had just about all the paper work I can take for one day. "

"Yeah me too. Lets go."

After having burgers at a near by restaurant Ruzek offered to give Erin a ride home since Jay would need the car back at the station. She refused wanting to be there when the unit returned. Not wanting to be the only one left out of the loop Adam decided he'd stay with her and wait.

Erin was nervously biting her fingernails looking down at he papers on her desk. Why the hell had they been gone for so long? Adam noticed and attempted to ease her nerves.

"I'm sure everything is fine."

"They shouldn't have been gone this long."

"Lindsay they would have called for back up if something major happened."

Before she had the chance to answer they heard Voight's voice blaring downstairs. Followed by more shouting from Jay.

Erin and Adam both rushed to the stairs to figure out what all the chaos was about. When they reached the bottom of the steps Antonio had his arms out keeping Voight from coming at Jay.

"Voight come on stop." Antonio tried to reason with him.

Voight was yelling so fast and loudly Erin couldn't make out what he was saying. She couldn't recognize the expression on her husbands face when she looked to him either.

"What the hell is going on!" She finally roared in an attempt to get some answers.

Everyone turned to Erin quickly in response to her shout.

"What's going on is your fucking moron of a husband just ruined our whole bust, and almost got us all killed in the process!" Voight hollered.

"Hey!" Erin yelled in defense. First of all she didn't appreciate Hank calling Jay a moron, but the way he was essentially questioning her intelligence for marrying him pissed her off more.

"That's enough. We're going home." She looked at Jay then back to Voight. "I'm tired, and this yelling is ridiculous. Lets go Jay."

Jay didn't bother arguing with her. He was ready to get as far away from Voight as possible. And he could tell Erin was in a bad mood, so arguing with her would only get him a stay on the couch for the night.

"Go home, and Halstead don't bother coming in tomorrow."

They were silent the whole drive back to their apartment. Erin knew he needed time to cool off. Sure she wanted to know what had happened to make Voight react to volatile, but she knew her husband well enough to know not push him into talking. It would only start a fight of their own, if she to pried before he was ready.

Jay knew she was giving him space and appreciated it more then he could ever explain. He admired how well she understood him and knew what he needed, sometimes before he even knew it himself.

Once in the apartment Erin went to the bathroom for what felt like the one-thousandth time that day. She could already tell this pregnancy bladder was going to be a real pain. They both moved around the apartment getting into comfortable clothes for the night and doing their usual nightly routine in silence. It wasn't awkward though. They didn't need to talk. They had an unspoken understanding.

Erin eventually joined Jay in the kitchen. She slid onto one of their bar stools across from Jay who was leaning against the counter slurping cold cereal from a spoon while studying the back of the box.

He looked up at her finally speaking. "Do you want a bowl?" He held up the box.

"No I'm good." She declined, even though her next move was to grab his spoon from his bowl and take a bite.

"Voight's a real dick you know that?"

She smirked. "He can be for sure. No one will argue that."

Jay sighed. "The worst part is he's right. I did mess up. It's my fault they got away."

She reached across the counter and grabbed his hand.

"I don't even know how I let him out of my sight. One second he was there the next minute all hell had broke loose. I guess my head was just someplace else. Why does he have act like a lunatic and call me out in front of everyone like that though?" His mind was everywhere. He couldn't get a complete thought out and Erin had accepted she wouldn't find out exactly what had happened, at least not tonight anyways.

"I mean did I deserve to be scolded. Yeah, I can admit that, but I think he was just trying to show he was my boss since I questioned him earlier. It was an ego thing if you ask me." Erin knew he was basically talking to himself now. He had lost eye contact with her long ago.

"Jay."

"Huh?" What?"

She gave him a look that asked if he was done ranting yet.

"Sorry. It's just been a long day."

She got off the stool and walked around the counter to him. Wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, she rested her head against his chest, and he hugged her around her shoulders.

"Days like today are why I don't want you out there right now Erin. Mistakes happen I wouldn't be able to handle if something happened to you or the baby. Especially if I was there and didn't do anything to stop it in time."

"Okay." She nodded agreeing with him. It wasn't worth an argument right now, not when he was still this upset. Besides maybe he was right, maybe she should just take it easy, and focus on having a healthy baby.

"Thank you." He replied pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He knew she was agreeing to stop working to make him feel better. He also knew she was probably capable of working a few more weeks, but it just worried him to much.

"Yeah." She half-heartedly smiled moving to look up at him, "now I just have to talk to Voight in the morning."

"I'll come with you."

"You're not supposed to come in tomorrow remember?"

"Yeah I know, but I should be there when you tell him."

"Okay but we are only telling Voight. Everyone else has to wait until the second trimester. Just incase you know?"

He nodded in agreement. "Okay only Voight and Antonio." He tried to sneak Antonio in without her noticing.

She laughed. "What? No, only Voight. You know it's too early Jay."

"Come on. What's one more person?"

"You're lucky I even agreed to tell Voight. I'm sure everything will be fine but you know there's a higher chance of complications since I've miscarried before."

"Okay." He pouted. " But the second we hit twelve weeks I'm telling anyone and everyone that will listen to me."

"Deal." She said chuckling.

He lifted her up by her hips and sat her on the counter top. Next he placed a gentle kiss on her stomach and began to talk to it.

He had been talking to her stomach regularly since the day they found out they were having a baby. At first she found it a bit strange seeing as she wasn't even showing yet, but he seemed so happy, so she went with it.

"Hey baby. Did you hear that? Mommy agreed to give daddy some piece of mind for the next seven and a half months and stay out of the field. Warning though this might make her be extra grumpy." He looked up at Erin and smiled, to see her reaction to his teasing. "We are going to tell Voight about you tomorrow. Don't get too offended if he yells and acts irrational. It's nothing personal he is pretty much always like that. I love you and can't wait to meet you. Oh, and if you could chill out on making your mom nauseous all the time that'd be great."

He kissed her belly one last time before looking up at her.

"Are you ready for bed now?" He asked sweetly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Wanna have sex on the counter first?"

His eyes grew big, excitement eminent. "Really?"

She leaned down as though she were going to kiss him before playfully patting the side of his face. "Nope." She jumped down from the counter and began to walk away to go to bed. "It's late, I'm tired, I have to pee every twenty minutes, and the baby you put inside me is going to have me up at five a.m. again."

His mouth hang open in surprise that she had just done that to him. He couldn't help but also smile because she really had tricked him. "Hey! You're a tease!" He yelled after her.

She laughed out loud. "Yup. That was for trying to tell Voight earlier without my consent."


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at the station a half hour before Erin's shift started in order to talk to Voight.

Erin entered his office first with Jay in tow.

"Yes?" Voight questioned as the pair took a seat across the desk from him.

"We have to talk to you about something." Jay stated.

"Well I actually have something to talk to you about, and seeing as I'm in charge, and you're not even supposed to be here today, I'll go first."

"Okay." Jay nodded in agreement.

"After your royal screw up yesterday, we have to work a different angle to catch these guys. Dawson, Olinsky, and I stayed late last night coming up with the best way to do it. We have to take them down from the inside. Someone's gotta go undercover, and that someone is you."

Erin's head immediately turned to look at Jay. There's no way he can say yes. She thought to herself. I'll kill him if he does, was her next thought.

"I.." Jay stuttered before looking to Erin panic stricken. He didn't know what he should do.

He finally came up with something to say. "How long?" Erin despised his question, and the fact that he was actually considering taking the job.

"I'd say just a few weeks. You'd start tomorrow. I have it pretty much all set up."

"No way." Erin finally blurted out.

Voight gave her a confused glare. She ignored it looking straight to Jay.

"No, you're not going. Have you lost your mind?"

"Erin can we at least talk about it? I owe it to the team after yesterday. It will only be a few week."

Now she was livid. "Are you kidding me Jay? You're really going to leave me right now?" She was in disbelief.

Jay tried to ignore Erin and only talk to Voight. He wanted to get out of the office so he could talk about it with his wife in private. "When do you need to know by?"

"Buy five o'clock."

Erin didn't appreciate being ignored. "He's not going Voight. He doesn't need until five to decide because he's going to stay home with his pregnant wife." She said matter of fact.

A look of pure confusion and shock rushed over Hank's face.

"I'm pregnant. That's what we wanted to talk to you about." She said standing up, and forcefully sliding the chair away from her making it slam into the wall in an abrupt stop.

"Erin." Jay half heartily called after her, but it was too late she'd left Voight's office slamming the door behind her.

After a moment of awkward silence where both men mulled over their thoughts Jay looked back to his boss. "Just promise me you won't let her out in the field. She and I had an agreement but she'll want to break it now because she's mad at me. Just promise you'll keep her in the station and I'll go."

Hank gave one reassuring nod, then stuck out his hand to shake Jay's. "Deal… I'll finish getting everything set up and call you later with the details. For now you can take the rest of the day to tie up any loose ends. I'll doubt she'll go but you can tell Erin she has the day off too if she wants it."

"Okay. Thank you."

Voight was right. Erin had no intentions of taking the day off to spend with Jay. She didn't even want to go home to him after her shift, but she was exhausted and knew she had no choice. She walked into their two-bedroom apartment and shut the door behind her. She made her way to the hall leading to their bedroom when she passed by the open door of the spare room. Jay was inside.

She walked in and noticed Jay had multiple different paint swatches taped onto the wall, and was staring intently at them. She entered with her arms crossed over her chest.

Without taking his eyes off the squares of colorful paper he began to speak. "I knew you wouldn't want typical blue or pink walls. So I'm leaning towards light grey and white. Then when we know the gender we can add little details of color. I also think it's be really cool to paint this open wall with chalkboard paint. That way we can keep track of the feeding schedule and what not, and then when the babies older it can be for drawing on. What kid doesn't want to color on the walls?" He finally looked to Erin when he asked his final question.

With her arms still crossed and lips pursed she walked around the room taking it in. Jay held his breath waiting for a response.

"I like the chalkboard idea." Was all she said.

"Oh good! And as far as paint colors go we don't have to decide right now. I just figured you wouldn't want generic pink or blue, but if you do that's ok too. We can always wait until we know the gender for sure before deciding anyways."

"No I like grey and white. You were right. I don't want pink or blue….. This doesn't mean I'm not really upset with you Jay, because I'm pissed. You promised me you would be here for me throughout this pregnancy, and now you go and take some undercover job?"

"Erin I'm going to get this over with quickly, so I can home to you, but you know I have to take this job. It's my fault these guys are still out on the streets. I let them get away yesterday, so now I owe it to our unit, and to the people of Chicago to get these bastards off the streets."

She was beginning to cry now, so he pulled her into his arms. "It's the hormones."

He nodded and laughed. "I know."

"I just… What if I can't do this by myself Jay? We don't know how long you're going to be gone for sure. I'm barely seven weeks in and I'm already sick all the time, peeing every half hour, and everything I read online says there's just more symptoms to come."

"Erin Lindsay-Halstead," she had hyphenated her last name for work. "You are the strongest person I have ever meet. Do you really think you can't survive a few weeks on your own? Just yesterday you were gung ho on working until the end of your first trimester."

"Yeah. You're right. Maybe I just don't want to do this without you Jay."

"If you think for one second I wouldn't rather be here with my gorgeous wife you'd be mistaken. I don't want to go, but we both know I need to."

"Fine. You own me one though."

"And I know you won't let me forget it" he teased. "Oh before I forget I got something."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the closet. She reached in and pulled out the little hanger he had hung up.

"It's our baby's first Black Hawks jersey."

She started to laugh. "I didn't even know they made them this small." She said while studying the tiny jersey.

"Twelve months was the smallest I could find, but I'm sure we can find Black Hawk onsie's for game days until it fits."

She smiled hanging it back into the closet. "It's perfect. Now just promise me you won't be gone too long?"

"I promise."

"And if you aren't back for my ten week appointment I'm still going to hear the heartbeat without you."

"I want you too. But I'm going to do everything I can to make sure I'm here for that."

"You better."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thank you to everyone that is reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. You are all amazing. I love any input you have and a lot of your reviews have been pretty spot on as far as what my plans are for this story. Keep 'em coming I love knowing what you all think. Thanks again!**

* * *

"I have never been more thankful for elevators in my life." Erin said as she reached the door to her apartment.

"Yeah I bet." Her friend responded.

Erin was now 13 weeks along. Jay had left six weeks ago on an undercover assignment that was only supposed to last 2-3 weeks. Since then Erin and officer Kim Burgess had grow exceptionally close. When Erin realized Jay wouldn't make it to the ten-week appointment to hear the baby's heart beat she told Kim about her pregnancy. At that point Lindsay and Burgess were not that close, but Erin felt uncomfortable asking one of the guys to attend her OB appointment, and didn't know whom else to ask. After that they became nearly inseparable.

As Erin slid her key into the slot of her front door she looked to Burgess. "Kim go home." She said sternly. "You have stayed two nights already this week. I am pregnant not dying."

"Okay. Okay just let me come in and get my things."

The girls walked into the apartment and instead of gathering her belongings Kim laid back on the couch and kicked her feet up on the coffee table.

"This doesn't look like you going home."

"Why are you so eager to get rid of me Erin?"

"I'm not. I just think Ruzek is going to start getting pissed at me for holding his girlfriend captive every night."

"Adam can deal. Besides a little time apart makes when we are reunited that much better. If you know what I mean." She told her friend with a sly smile.

Pure disgust washed over Erin face. "Ew. No. I don't ever want to hear about yours and Ruzek's sex life. I actually might have just thrown up in my mouth a little."

"Oh come on. Don't lie. I know you want to talk about it." She teased.

"No! Seriously, I have to work with him everyday. I have no interest in whatever you two do at home." She said cringing.

Kim laughed. "Really? Because I want to know all about you and Halstead." She was enjoying watching Erin squirm. It was way to easy to get her frazzled.

"Nope. Not going to happen."

"I mean he is obviously good enough for you to marry him, and make my precious little niece or nephew, and future best friend." She said referring to Erin's ever-growing baby bump.

Erin finally slumped down on the couch next to Kim. "Obviously," was all she responded with a smirk. "Seriously Burgess, my neighbors are probably starting to think Jay left me, and you're my new lover. You gotta go home."

"I will tomorrow for Valentines Day. Adam made plans."

Erin's face visibly went stone. She had forgotten all about Valentines Day. It's not she and Jay would have had some elaborate romantic date anyways. She thought Valentines day was a hoax holiday put on by greeting card companies, and Jay agreed, but the idea of it all made her miss him.

Burgess noticed the change in expression on her friends face. "How long as it been since he last called?" She asked grimly.

"Two weeks." Erin responded even though she knew it had been thirteen days exactly.

"You know he's ok. We would have heard something otherwise if he wasn't."

"I know. It's just this was only supposed to be for a few weeks. Now it's been a month and a half, and I miss him. He's missed the heartbeat, and telling everyone at the station, and I don't want him to miss out on anything else."

"I know." Kim gave her a lopsided smile. "Want some ice cream?" She asked jumping to her feet.

Considering that's all Erin had been craving lately she obviously said yes. For the rest of the night she and Kim sat on the couch indulging in chocolate ice cream while watching movies playing on HBO.

The next night Erin arrived at her apartment alone. Burgess was spending her Valentines Day with Ruzek, but had warned Erin that she would be calling to check in at some point. Erin appreciated how thoughtful Kim was, but being babysat like a child was getting annoying. She also knew better than to think it was all Burgess' idea. The entire unit was worried about her with Jay gone so they had appointed Kim the job of watching over her.

When she got inside her apartment she immediately noticed something was off. She placed her hand on her holster incase she needed to draw her weapon as she inspected the apartment. She heard movement coming from her bedroom and headed that way after drawing her gun. Once in her bedroom she noticed light coming from the bathroom and the door was slightly cracked open. She flung open the door.

"Put your hands up and turn around!"

"Whoa. Erin it's me!" A familiar voice answered as he began to stand from the spot he had been crouching down beside the tub.

The second he began to speak she knew it was him. "Jay?"

He turned around to face his wife, and she quickly put the safety back on the gun and gently sat it down on the sink.

"What are you doing here?" She felt herself begin to tear up as he enveloped her in his arms.

"Obviously I came to see you," He said before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"It's over? You're home now?"

"Not quite. I just needed to see you. I needed to know how you were doing, and how the baby is doing. I have to go back in the morning though."

"Oh." She looked down avoiding his eye contact.

He placed a finger on her chin tilting her head back up to meet his eyes. "Hey, I'll be home for good before you know it. But right now we only have until morning, so lets not waste it. I want to know everything that has happened while I've been gone."

She nodded. "Ok. Yeah you're right"

"First I ran us a bubble bath. I figured I could do something romantic for you since it is Valentines Day."

"I thought we both agreed Valentines Day is stupid?"

"Oh it is. But doing something romantic for my gorgeous wife isn't. Regardless of what day it is." He pulled his shirt off over his head and removed his jeans.

Erin watched him getting undressed. As he entered the tub she spoke up. "Mhm I missed that" she smirked.

He smiled sitting down into the water. "I missed you. Now come on and get in."

"I don't know if I want to."

He eyed at her baffled. "Er I miss you." He pouted.

"I just…I don't look the same as I did when you left Jay." She was embarrassed to admit that she even felt insecure. It was Jay for goodness sakes she shouldn't feel uncomfortable in front of her own husband.

He was speechless for a moment. "Are you kidding me Erin? You're even more beautiful than I remember, and I think your little belly is the cutest thing I have ever seen. Now get in here before I have get out and get you myself."

She hesitated for a second before quickly undressing and joining him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with an update! Finally, I know. Sorry it took so long. I've just been really focused on my other story, and I'm not sure where to take this one. I'm going to do my best to work on it more frequently though.**

* * *

She sat leaning against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. After placing a soft kiss behind her ear he began their conversation. "So when I called last, you said the morning sickness is gone. That's good."

"Yeah now my back hurts, my boobs hurt, I have weird cravings, I'm extremely emotional, and I still pee all damn day, but all of that combined is still better than the morning sickness. It was seriously the worst. You weren't even here when it was really bad."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled kissing her neck again. "How did the guys react when you told them?"

She smiled in recollection, but before she could answer he asked another question. "What stupid thing did Ruzek say?"

She laughed. "You know him so well."

"Well, honestly when doesn't Ruzek have a dumb comment to make. Gotta love him."

"Alright, so right after I told everyone they were excited, but Ruzek stood there with a confused look on his face and asks 'wait is it Jays?"

Amused Jay laughed. "Did you give him the look?"

"Oh obviously, so he tried to back pedal, but in typical Adam Ruzek fashion he just inserted his foot further into his mouth. Burgess had to shut him up."

"God I wish I could have seen it. How about Antonio?"

"He's excited. I think he really wants to talk to you about being a dad and all that."

"Man I really want to talk to him too. I miss him."

"You miss your boyfriend more than you missed me?" She teased him.

"Of course not." He hugged her tighter. "But I didn't miss him any less."

"Hey!" She said turning her neck to look at him, and pretending to take offense.

"You know I'm kidding. I missed you more than anything," Jay responded before meeting her lips for slow tender kiss.

"Jay."

"Yeah?" He expected her to have something important to say.

"I have to pee again."

After chuckling for a minute he released his hold on her so she could get out of the tub. "The water was getting cold anyways," He lied.

After pulling the drain on the tub he wrapped a towel around himself and left the bathroom. A minute later she found him relaxing in bed in his boxers. She slipped on the T-Shirt he had been wearing when he got there earlier and snuggled in beside him.

"How did you get away for the night anyways? Are you sure it's safe?"

"I wouldn't have come if I wasn't sure it was safe for us."

"Well how did you do it then?"

"I have people that were willing to help me surprise you."

"People, like our people?"

"I mean yeah, some of our friends knew."

"What? Who?"

"I talked to Burgess yesterday afternoon."

Her jaw dropped. "She knew and didn't tell me?"

"I talked to Voight first, and he said that I should let Kim know what I was planning since you spend all your time with her now."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah I had other help to. Turns out I'm not the only one undercover on this case. The feds are in on this Erin. It's that big. Way bigger than we originally thought. It's not just drugs. Its weapon sales and trafficking, and I don't think we have ever dealt with anything on this kind of scale in intelligence before. These guys are powerful."

This terrified Erin. She almost wished he wouldn't have told her. She'd preferred thinking it was like any other typical undercover case. Sure any undercover job was dangerous, but she'd had some comfort in the fact that he had been undercover many times before. Now after hearing him talk about this particular case it sounded as though he was in complete foreign territory. "You're being careful right? Nothing can happen to you. I swear to god Jay if something happens to you." She trailed off.

"Nothing will. I promise." He sat up and climbed over top of her being extra careful not to put any pressure on her expanding baby bump. He kissed her soft lips once before scattering kisses down her neck.

Erin couldn't enjoy it though. The last few weeks her hormones had been acting up, making her crave sex in the same way she craved chocolate ice cream: Desperately, relentlessly, incessantly. But now all she could think about was how dangerous the mission was, and the fact that Jay was leaving in the morning to go back. When his hands begin to roam her body and slide beneath her shirt she stopped him. "Not right now. I'm not...I'm just not in the mood."

He rolled over sighing. "It's just… Never mind." He sighed again stopping himself from saying something he didn't mean, or would end up later regretting.

She sat up in bed now both curious and angered by his reaction. "It's just what?"

"I said never mind. It doesn't matter."

"No just say it. I want to know what you were about to say."

"Ugh." He groaned rubbing his palms over his face. "I was going to say it's just I'm only here for tonight and it's been six weeks, but I stopped myself because I knew it was stupid. If you're not in the mood, then you're not in the mood. It's doesn't matter if I leave tomorrow."

"That's the problem Jay! You're leaving again tomorrow. You promised to be here and you haven't"

"Well what do you suggest I do than Erin? Just abandon the undercover mission when it's so close to being over? You and I both know I can't just do that, so what do you suggest? What do you want from me?"

"What do I want? I want what you promised Jay. I wanted you to be there to hear the heart beat for the first time, and to be there when our friends found out. I just want you here with me."

He exhaled deeply. "I know. I want to come home too, Erin. It took a lot of work and planning for me to even be able to come here just for the night. I'm trying okay? I know this situation isn't ideal, but I am trying. "

"Truthfully Jay, don't just tell me what I want to hear, how much longer do you think you're going to be gone? I know you wouldn't have come back tonight if you thought it would be soon."

"Truthfully? At least another month."

She sighed defeated. "So, you might not be here when it's time to find out the gender? You'll be cutting it close, Jay. At my last appointment the doctor said they'd probably be able to tell between 17 to 20 weeks."

"Listen to me. I'm going to be doing everything in my power to be there for that appointment okay? But same as with the heartbeat, I want you to find out either way. I'm not going to make you wait just because I'm not there."

"Good, because I wouldn't have waited for you anyways." She smiled slightly making him grin in return.

He took her hand in his and kissed it. "I love you, Erin."

"I know you do." She teased.


	7. Chapter 7

The month came and went. Just had Jay had predicted he wasn't home yet. It was getting considerably more difficult for Erin to be on her own. At seventeen weeks along she was irritable and tired most of the time. It only made things worse being worried about Jay's safety all of the time. Her doctor had even told her that she needed to find a way to control her stress because it wasn't healthy for the baby.

Burgess was her saving grace. She complained about Kim 'babysitting' her all of the time, but honestly she would be lost without her right now.

Erin walked down the stairs of intelligence in rout to her car for the night. Kim was turning in her squad car keys when she noticed Erin.

"Hey, Er you alright?" She observed that Erin looked exceptionally solemn.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"No you're not. I can tell. What's up?"

Lindsay sighed. "It's Friday Kim. Jay's not home yet. He has less then three days to get back, or he wont be here to find out the gender."

Kim put her hand on Erin's arm. "He has the whole weekend to finish up this case, Erin. You never know he might make it."

Erin shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe."

"Wanna get dinner? I've been thinking about Tacos all day."

"Kim it's Friday night. Go have fun! Go to Molly's with the guys, or go home with your boyfriend, seriously I'm okay."

"So, you want pizza instead of tacos?"

Erin laughed rolling her eyes. Burgess wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Fine I want Pizza."

"That works for me. I'll meet you at the usual spot?"

"Yup" Erin nodded. "See you in a sec."

Monday morning arrived and there was still no sign of Jay. Erin was pissed in all honesty. She expected at least a phone call saying he couldn't make it even though he wanted to. It was a big day and the last time he called, which was over two weeks ago now, she told him the day her appointment was scheduled for.

Since Jay wasn't going to be there Burgess was once again accompanying Erin to another appointment. Erin sometimes joked that her baby would recognize Kim's voice as its daddies since it heard it so much more than Jay's.

Sitting in the waiting area of the doctor's office Erin chewed on her nails nervously. She had no idea why she was so anxious. It honestly didn't matter to her if she was having a boy or girl as long as it was healthy.

"Erin Lindsay." The nurse called before leading them back to her room.

A few minutes later Erin laid back on the table in a hospital gown. When the ultrasound technician squeezed the jell onto her stomach Erin took in a sharp breath at the how cold it was.

Just then the door burst open making all three women in the room jump. "Erin!"

"Jay?" She stared at her husband. He was obviously out of breath. She noted he mush have been running trying to get there in time.

"Have.. you found… out.. yet?" He asked attempting to suck in air.

"No." She shook her head smiling with tears of happiness brimming in her eyes.

He grinned from ear to ear rushing over to her side, and kissing her lips.

"How… How are you here?"

"It's over. We got him this morning. I'm home for good."

She laughed in delight, allowing a few stray tears to leave her eyes.

"I'll wait in the waiting room then." Burgess interrupted.

Jay turned around to see Burgess. "No. Stay, Kim. We want you here." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You sure?"

"Of course. You're an important part of this baby's life. You've been here for Erin when I couldn't be."

"Okay." Kim nodded smiling. She was secretly hoping they'd let her stay. She'd been involved in every other important milestone in Erin's pregnancy, and she was excited to know the gender.

"Okay we're ready." Erin squeezed Jay's hand looking up to the technician.

"Alright here we go." She moved the probe around spreading out the jell.

Jay couldn't contain his smile seeing the blurry images of his baby for the first time. Erin's eyes went back and forth from the screen, and her husbands face. It was thrilling to see how excited he was.

"Do we get to find out gender today?" Jay asked anxiously.

"Yeah I believe so." She smiled moving the probe way to the right of Erin's stomach. "It looks like you are going to have a little girl."

Jay laughed kissing Erin's temple with enthusiasm.

"You were right!" Erin laughed.

"I knew it. I always knew it was a girl." They were so engrossed in one another's reactions that they barely notice her move the probe left and begin to speak again.

"And baby B also looks to be a girl. Congratulations!"

Simultaneously Erin, Jay, and Kim's heads all snapped to look at the women. Shock apparent on their faces.

"What are you talking about?" Erin asked.

"You're having two baby girls." She said obviously confused. "Wait you didn't know you were expecting twins?"

"No! How would it take this long to find out? Shouldn't we have known before now?" Erin was panicked.

"I can go and get the doctor to confirm if you'd like, but it isn't uncommon to not know for awhile. You see they way baby A is positioned she is overtop of baby B. In your earlier ultrasounds the babies would have been smaller, so baby B was most likely very difficult to notice. Heartbeats can also synchronize with twins making it difficult to differentiate if it's one or two."

"Can you just get the doctor," Erin shook her head. She felt like she was about to have an anxiety attack.

Jay squeezed her hand. "Hey, Erin breathe. It's alright. We might be having twins. Two baby girls. This isn't a bad thing. It's great okay? Just relax."

Just then the doctor walked in. "Hello. I hear we may have a set of twins in here."

"Yes." Jay nodded smiling. He was happy about it. They had wanted a baby. They had planned and tried to get pregnant, and to Jay another baby was just an added bonus. The idea of having twins was amazing to him.

Alright let me take a look the doctor said while finishing putting his gloves on. He moved the probe around looking at the screen.

"Hmmm. Mhmm." With every noise he made Erin held her breath awaiting a response. He looked up at the couple finally. "Congratulations mommy and daddy. It looks like you are in fact having two baby girls."


	8. Chapter 8

**So I received a lot of mixed emotions regarding the last chapter, which I totally expected. I knew when I posted it some people would like the direction some would hate it. With that being said I already had this chapter written before even posting the last. Reactions had no impact. I respect any opinions you may have regarding my story rather they be negative or positive.**

* * *

Burgess left the doctors office while Erin was still getting redressed. The appointment had gone longer than they initially anticipated, and she had to be back to the station.

While walking through the parking lot to their vehicles Jay could tell Erin was upset. They had just heard a lot of news from the doctor, and most of said news was concerning. He knew allowing her to overthink and overanalyze would only stress her out and make the situation even worse, so he attempted to relax her.

"Erin. There's nothing to worry about just yet."

"There's nothing to worry about? Were you even in the same room I was just in? She snapped as they arrived to her car.

_Sitting there in the exam room Erin exhaled deeply attempting to regain control over her racing mind. "So you're one hundred percent sure there's two of them?"_

_The doctor nodded his head. "Yes I can tell you with certainty that you are currently carrying twins."_

"_And they are both girls?" Kim spoke up for the first time looking for clarification._

"_That's another story." He replied. "I don't know if the technician spoke to you about the way the babies are positioned, but baby A, the one more to the left, is over top of baby B making it more challenging for us to identify gender for sure."_

"_Okay well how sure are you then?" Jay asked._

"_Well I'd never tell you I was one hundred percent certain when it comes to gender, but with baby A I'd say about ninety. The other though is a lot more difficult. I can give you about sixty percent certainty."_

"_Sixty percent? So forty percent chance boy, sixty percent girl. That's barely over half, so you're just guessing essentially?" Erin spoke with an undeniable amount of sass present in her voice. _

"_I wouldn't say guessing, but I would definitely wait before going and buying out Babies 'R us of everything pink. Next time you come in they may have repositioned themselves, and then maybe I can give you a better answer, but for right now that's the best we can do for you okay?"_

"_Okay." Reluctantly Erin answered with a sigh._

"_We do have to talk more about baby B though." The doctor began again. "There's a substantial size difference between the two."_

"_What does that mean?" Jay cut him off with obvious worry as a result of the doctor's serious tone. _

"_Well, when there is a twenty percent or more size discordance we begin to worry. Right now your twins are at nineteen percent discordance. Essentially twin A is much larger than twin B. I'd like to preform a few different tests at this point just as a precautionary measure, and to rule some things out. I just want to make sure that your babies are healthy there's nothing preventing twin B from getting proper nutrition." _

"Erin, he said we were taking precautionary measures. He just wants to make sure that everything is normal. We know nothing yet, and shouldn't worry until the test results come back."

"The doctor just informed us that one of our babies is too small, to the point where it's unhealthy. That's definitely something to worry about."

"He said it was something that we'd need to keep an eye on. It's not a problem yet."

"I have to come in for ultrasounds biweekly now, and I might have to go on bed rest soon if nothing changes. Tell me how I'm not supposed to not be panicking right now, because I'd love to hear it."

"You need to breathe. Stressing yourself out like this is doing more damage than anything."

"So you're saying this is all my fault now?"

"Dammit, Erin that's not what I'm saying. I'm telling you that you need to relax. If you don't control your stress than it's going to hurt our babies."

"My life is stress, Jay! My husband left me for ten weeks of my pregnancy, I just found out I'm having not one baby, but two, and now one of them isn't growing correctly."

"Well I'm home now. That solves one of your problems. Two babies? There are two of us, so we can handle it together. And the last problem is still early. You're only seventeen weeks along. A lot can change before these babies are born."

"Except twins rarely carry to full term."

"God, Erin why do you have to be so pessimistic?"

"Maybe I'm pessimistic because for some damn reason I can't manage to have a healthy baby. This will be the second time, and it will be my fault all over again."

Jay's face softened hearing his wife's confession. "Erin…" He understood why she was so rattled now. She was terrified of losing another baby. "I never blamed you for the miscarriage. It was an accident, and I sure as hell can't blame you for this. You have absolutely no control over any of this."

"Then maybe this is like, I don't know… The universe or something's way of saying I'm not supposed to be a mom." She looked down on her hands she had resting on her stomach.

He placed his hands gently on top of hers. "Look at me."

She peered up at him tears threatening to escape.

"The universe or whatever is saying nothing. You're going to be an amazing mother. I'm sure of it. Remember what you told me in the locker room a few months back? You said 'our little family is going to be just fine.' You said you just knew because you could feel it. I believed it then, and I still believe that now. We're going to be okay. All four of us will be."


	9. Chapter 9

Erin laid awake in bed staring at the ceiling fan rotate. She couldn't stop thinking about yesterday's doctor appointment. In hindsight twins made sense. She had gained a substantial amount of weight rather quickly. For only seventeen weeks along she was already huge. It also explained why the morning sickness had been to so bad, and lasted for so long. The doctor told her pregnancy symptoms were often intensified when carrying twins. As much as she knew she shouldn't just allow herself to lie there and worry she couldn't help herself. Just waiting around hoping something changed made her feel hopeless. She wanted more than anything for there to be a way she could just fix it, a way to make both her babies healthy.

"Okay that's enough worrying for one day." Jay broke the silence rolling over in bed. His eyes were still closed and Erin hadn't even known he was awake.

"What are you even talking about?"

"Nice try, Erin. I know you though." Opening his eyes he reached over and gently placed a hand on her protruding stomach.

She sighed. "It's not that easy Jay. How do I just stop thinking about it? I can't."

"Then we think about something else. How about the nursery? Now that I'm home I can get Antonio or someone to help me paint this weekend."

"I'll ask Kim to get Ruzek to help you too."

"Good then you and Kim can go to lunch, or hang out at her place or something since you can't be here while we paint. Are we still going with what we talked about before I left as far as paint colors?"

"Yeah. I think neutrals are best especially now that we don't know both genders. We can go to the hardware store and shop for paint and stuff today."

Voight had given Jay the rest of the week off to readjust to life at home after his 10-week undercover stint. When he gave Jay the time off he naturally assumed Erin would probably stay home with him. It wasn't like she was much help at the station anymore anyways.

"What about names, Er? Did you think about any while I was gone?"

She shook her head signaling a 'no.' "I didn't want to do it without you. I didn't want to get too attached to a name and then have you hate it. Why did you think of any?"

"Maybe." He smugly grinned.

"Yeah? Well how are we going to chose names if we don't know both genders?"

"We pick two girl name, and one boy name since we know we're having at least one girl."

"Okay then what is this name you thought of?"

"Well now I'm nervous! I got attached to the name!"

She laughed. "Just spit it out, Halstead!"

"Okay what about…"

Before he could say it Erin gasped sharply. Jay sat up quickly.

"What? Whats wrong?" He asked frantically.

"I don't know. Something's happening!" she put her hands on her stomach.

"Are you in pain?"

She shook her head no with tears filling her eyes. She was obviously petrified. "Call the doctor, Jay!"

Jay fumbled with the phone calling Erin's doctor's office. After talking with the receptionist and finally getting on the line with the doctor he handed the phone over to Erin.

He strained himself attempting to listen in on the conversation. He couldn't hear the doctor on the other end of the line though. Finally he heard Erin ask "are you sure?" He saw a smile take over face.

He was relieved but now extremely curious. He wanted to know what was going on. "Thank you. Sorry for calling it's just…" She stopped when the doctor talked again.

"Okay thanks again." She ended the call and Jay stared at her desperately needing to know what had just happened.

With tears still in her eyes She smiled brightly. "One of our babies was kicking, Jay."

"What?" He laughed placing his hand on her stomach. "Where?" She moved his hands to the spot.

"I couldn't feel it on the outside. Just on the inside. I panicked because, you know, everything we heard yesterday, but it was just kicking." She laughed.

"Do you know which baby is was?"

"Yeah it was the girl. Well Baby A. This is confusing. Maybe we should give her a name so we can at least differentiate."

"Hallie." Jay stated unwavering.

Erin pondered over the name for a moment. "Hallie." She said it quietly out loud testing the way it felt to say. She placed her hand over her stomach and said it again just to double check. Then she looked up at Jay smiling and nodding. "Hallie."

"Yeah?" Jay asked elated.

"Yeah. You did good, Halstead."

He leaned down and kissed his wife. After pulling away he looked in her eyes. "One of our babies just kicked, Erin. Hallie just kicked." He smiled at the fact he got to use the name he had grown so attached to. "She's telling you that were all going to be okay, and to stop worrying. Our little family is going to be fine."


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it took me 387438682 years to update. I'm sorry, so so so sorry. I think there will be about two more chapters in this fic, so I'm going to try and get them out ASAP.**

* * *

Erin went in for her next ultrasound two weeks later since she now needed one every other week. She and Jay were both back at work now, so she took her lunch to go the appointment, and would update Jay when she got back to the precinct.

After taking the elevator up to the second floor Erin walked into intelligence in a mood angrier then usual. She huffed over to her chair collapsing down into it with a scowl on her face. Everyone noticed pretty quickly. Ruzek immediately got up from his chair, and quietly escaped to the break room. For some reason, unbeknownst to Erin even, she'd liked to use Adam as her verbal punching bag ever since her hormones began acting up. Ruzek knew that when she was cranky that he should steer clear.

"What's the matter? How'd it go?" Jay asked walking over to Erin's desk.

Erin rolled her eyes. "My blood pressure is the highest it's been. He said my stress levels are still way to high."

"Okay so what does that mean? What did he suggest?"

"It means that the doctor is crazy. He suggested I go on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. I'm not going on bed rest yet. I'm only twenty weeks along."

"Uh yes you are."

"Excuse me?"

"You're listening to the doctor. Have you lost your mind? He's the expert and if he thinks this is healthiest for our babies it's what you are going to do."

"Are you telling me what to do, Jay?"

"I'm trying to talk some since into you. They are my babies too Erin, and I'm not going to let you ignore the doctors orders. Especially when he is already worried about the size of one of them."

She sighed. "This is a long ass time to sit around and not work, Jay."

"It's time you can plan for the babies, and just relax. Think of it as a vacation. When is the last time you had a break from work?"

"Never." She mumbled.

"Exactly. Let's go talk to Voight, and then you go home put your feet up and relax. I'll bring dinner home tonight."

Erin groaned hating that Jay was right. She needed to do this. She just despised the idea of sitting around at home for months.

When Jay got home that night Erin was asleep on the couch with the television still on in the background. He tried to be quiet and not wake her but the noise of him entering the kitchen and setting down the bags he was carrying woke her.

Erin yawned and stretched. "You're home late."

"I made a few pit stops on the way home. You hungry?"

"Is that even a question? I'm eating for three people of course I'm hungry." She joked.

"Good because I even bought extra egg rolls."

"You bought extra egg rolls for me, or because you were afraid I would take yours?" She teased him.

"A little of both honestly." He laughed bringing her a plate of Chinese food. He took a seat beside her on the couch as they both began to eat.

"Jay It hasn't even been a full day and I'm already going nuts staying home. I wanna be at the station. Desk duty is better than this." She pouted.

"Erin it couldn't have been that bad. I'm sure by tomorrow you'll grow to love this little vacation."

"It's boring all by myself. I can't even text you because you're working."

"If you wanna text me, then text me. No guarantee I'll respond right away, but I'll do my best."

"Fine. I just wish I had something to do."

Jay sat his plate down on the coffee table. "That's where my pit stops come in handy. I figured you'd need something to keep you occupied, so I made a few purchases." He went to the kitchen grabbed the bag he had set on the counter and then returned to the couch.

Erin looked at him curiously. "What did you get?"

He reached in the bag. "Well I know when I was undercover you read that 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' book or whatever its called. That's not about twins though, so I bought you this one all about twins." He reached into the bag and handed her the book. "And then I figured if you get tired of reading that, and want some lighter reading you can read to the babies. I got 'Where the Wild Things Are,' 'Guess How Much I Love You,' and 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar."

Erin Smiled As he handed her the children's books one by one. She flipped through the pages of one of the books. "I'm really supposed to read to them? That doesn't seem a little weird to you?"

"I thought you read the pregnancy book, Erin. It's good for us to read to them, so they can listen to mommy, and daddies voices."

"I know it just seems strange. We'll do it though. It's worth a try."

"Good. I have one more thing for you. Well it's really just me saying that I won't be angry if you watch House of Cards on Netflix without me. Just no telling me spoilers!"

Erin laughed. "Well that's good considering I watched two episodes today."

"Wow you couldn't even last one day! I see how much you love me." He teased.

"Whatever I was bored. You know I love you." She grabbed one of the books he'd bought and held it up. "Guess how much I love you?" She asked pointing to the title.

He chuckled rolling his eyes. "I thought I was the dorky one in this relationship?"

"Oh you are but this is what happens when I'm trapped in the apartment to go stir crazy."

"It's been like six hours, Erin!" he laughed.

"Six hours to long in my book. Now lets give this reading to the babies' thing a go. You're boring me already." She winked.

"Okay I'm going to change my clothes first then you can read."

"They are going to hear my voice enough the next few moths. You can read tonight."

Erin sat up against the backboard of the bed. With on hand resting on her stomach the other rubbing through the short hair on the back of Jay's head and neck. Jay sat further down the bed a bit so he could read directly to her stomach.

Erin wasn't listening to the story. She was admiring how amazing Jay was, and how he was going to be an incredible dad. As much as she didn't want to be on bed rest for the next few months of her pregnancy she knew she needed to. It'd be worth it to ensure the babies would be as healthy as possible. She needed to do it for herself, for the twins, and for Jay. He was going to be the most amazing father, and she couldn't wait to actually see him with their children.


End file.
